dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bender of Fire (3.5e Class)
Bender of Fire Benders of Fire are people who have control over the element of fire. They can use it for a variety of purposes, from heating tea to burning down villages. Making a Bender of Fire Fire is the element of power, consisting of overpowering force tempered by the unflinching will to accomplish tasks and desires. Benders of Fire draw their strength from their sense of passion and are often rapid and violent, with a capacity for plenty of collateral damage. Abilities: Charisma is the ability score Benders of Fire use to determine the stregth of their bending. Dexterity and Constitution are quite important abilities for a Bender of Fire. Races: Races that live in airless or non-flammable environments tend to have fewer Benders of Fire than other races do. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 4d4×10 gp (100 gp). Starting Age: As sorcerer. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Bender of Fire. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Bender of Fire is proficient with light armor, and simple weapons. Saving Throws: The DC for any saving throw for the Bender of Fire's abilities are equal to 10 + the Bender of Fire's Charisma modifier + half the Bender of Fire's class level. : The Bender of Fire loses all class abilities during an eclipse. : The Bender of Fire's Bending level is doubled while a particular comet that passes by every 100 years is passing by. : The Bender of Fire can control the shape of fires within Close range as a free action. He can enlarge or reduce such fires as a swift action. The Bender of Fire may warm physical matter to the touch. : The Bender of Fire gains a variety of abilities. All Bending abilities require two free hands and somatic components (broad arm and leg movements), unless stated otherwise. The Bender of Fire's Bending level is equal to his Bender of Fire level. If an area of effect is specified, the effective Bending level for determining that area may be reduced as desired. All abilities of the Bender of Fire create light like a torch when active. Minor Bends: * Fire Jabs: The Bender of Fire's jabs and punches produce miniature fireballs and missiles of flame. This is a ranged attack with Close range that deals 1d6 (+1d6/two Bending level) points of fire damage. As a full round action, the Bender of Fire may make a number of additional Fire Jab attacks as allowed by his Base Attack Bonus. * Fire Bomb: The Bender of Fire can create a flame at the end of a limb, and thrust the flame down in an explosive burst. Fire Bomb deals 2d6 (+2d6/two bending levels) points of Fire damage in one square adjacent to the Bender of Fire (Reflex half). This technique is a standard action. * Fire Burst: The Bender of Fire can create a burst of flame extending outward in all directions, dealing 1d8 points of fire damage (+1d8/two bending levels) to targets in each adjacent square (Reflex half). This technique is a standard action. * Fire Arc: The Bender of Fire can use spinning kicks or sweeping arm movements to create arcs that slice larger, more widely spaced areas. This attack deals 1d6 (+1d6/two Bending levels) of fire damage to all targets within a 10 ft (+5 ft/Bending level) cone (Reflex half). This technique is a standard action. * Fire Stream: The Bender of Fire can shoot continuous streams of fire from their fists, mouth, or legs. Fire streams deal 1d6 points of fire damage (+1d6/two Bending levels) to targets within a 15 ft (+5 ft/two Bending levels) line (Relfex half). The Bender of Fire may activate one additional Fire Stream beggining at 4th and 7th level. Activating and maintaining one Fire Stream is a standard action, activating and maintaining multiple requires a full round action. * Block Fire: The Bender of Fire can defuse and extinguish an oncoming fire attack with a swift kick, jab, or defensive movement, allowing him to stop attacks. He recieves Damage resistance 5 against Fire-based attacks. The Bender of Fire gains an additional 5 points of Damage resistance every third level after 1st(4th, 7th, 10th, etc.). * Redirect Lightning: A number of times per day equal to his Charisma modifier, when hit with an attack which deals electricity damage, the Bender of Fire may elect to use Redirect Lightning and delay taking any damage. On his next turn before taking any other actions, he may spend a standard action to release the electricity damage at a target within Medium range. If he does, the target takes the amount of damage that the Bender of Fire would have taken(Reflex half). If he does not release the electricity damage, he takes twice that much damage. * Fire Boost: The Bender of Fire gains a 30 ft fly speed (poor). The Bender of Fire must land at the end of his movement. His fly speed increases by 10 ft every fourth Bending level (4th, 8th, 12th, etc.) * Kinetic Fire (''passive):'' Anybody dealt fire damage by one of the Bender of Fire's bends may be pushed 5 ft. If a Reflex save was permitted, this only occurs on a failed Reflex save. * Fire Whip: The Bender of Fire can create whips out of fire as a standard action. These function like Whips, except that they deal 1d6 (+1d6 per two Bending levels) points of fire damage, and cannot be dropped. Because the Fire Whip can wrap around an enemy's leg or other limb, the Bender of Fire can make trip attacks with them, however, she is not subject to a trip attempt if she fails to trip her opponent. When using Fire Whip, the Bender of Fire recieves a +2 bonus on opposed attack rolls made to disarm an opponent. Maintaining a Fire Whip is a swift action. * Flame Daggers: The Bender of Fire's melee touch attacks deal 1d6 (+1d6/two Bending levels) points of fire damage. Activating and maintaining this technique is a swift action. * Heat Sense (''passive):'' The Bender of Fire can sense heat. This functions as Blindsense with a range of 20 ft. The range of this ability increases by 10 ft every third Bending level (4th, 7th, 10th, etc.). * Guaranteed Ignition (''passive):'' Anything the Bender of Fire burns catches on fire. Specifically, if the Bender of Fire successfully deals fire damage to anything or anyone with one of his Bends, that thing or person catches on fire, taking 1d6 points of fire damage per round. An affected character may take a full-round action to put out all such flames. Major Bends: * Charge Attack: The Bender of Fire can gather his energies as a full-round action. During the next round, he may bend at twice his Bending level. The Bender of Fire may use this technique a number of times/day equal to half his Charisma modifier (rounded down). * Blue Fire (''passive):'' All damage dice for fire damage dealt by the Bender of Fire's bends are increased by one size. * Lightning Bolt: The Bender of Fire can create bolts of lightning to make a ranged touch attack that deals 1d8/Bending level points of electricity damage, with Long range (Reflex negates). Using Lightning Bolt causes 2d8 points of nonlethal damage to the Bender of Fire. This technique requires a full round action. * Constant Propulsion: The Bender of Fire can only learn this technique if he already knows "Fire Boost." The Bender of Fire is no longer required to land at the end of his Fire Boost movement. * Fire Wall: The Bender of Fire can create a wall of fire (which may be curved as desired) up to 10 ft in length per Bending level, and 5 ft per Bending level in height. Anything passing through the Fire Wall takes 1d6 (+1d6/ Bending level) points of fire damage (Reflex half). Characters standing within 1 ft/ Bending level of the Fire Wall take half that much damage (Reflex half). Creating a Fire Wall is a full round action, and can be maintained as long as the Bender of Fire uses full round actions to maintain it or his concentration is broken. Creating and maintaing Fire Wall deals 2d6 points of nonlethal damage to the Bender of Fire. Bend Invention: Imaginative characters can invent new bends, with DM supervision. Keep in mind that it is difficult to manipulate fire that is beyond Close range. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class